El pobre y desafortunado Stiles
by BGQueen
Summary: Stiles miro los boletos por décima vez en sólo treinta minutos, aún no podía creer que fuera verdad. Es decir, él nunca ganaba nada, tenía peor suerte que un globo rodeado de cactus mutantes con espinas de al menos quince centímetros cada una encerrado en un cubículo de dos por dos. La suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Sterek, Scisaac y demás.


_**No es mi primer fanfic de Teen Wolf, pero sí el primero que será de capítulos. Casi siempre suelo hacer historias de un capítulo, muy largas, pero ahora me a apetecido un proyecto a largo plazo. Gracias por leerlo. **_

_**Esta historia será Sterek y Scisaac y ya veré que más se puede agregar. Como este fic fue de un impulso creativo tardaré un poco en actualizar, pero no lo dejaré morir. Lo prometo. **_

_**Teen Wold no me pertenece, es propiedad del bastardo de Jeff Davis y MTV.**_

**He tenido que publicarlo de nuevo para que se viera correctamente. Gracias por sus reviwes anteriores, en serio, y lamento que hayan batallado en leerlo por mi culpa. Gracias por leerlo. **

* * *

Stiles miro los boletos por décima vez en sólo treinta minutos, aún no podía creer que fuera verdad. Es decir, él nunca ganaba nada, tenía peor suerte que un globo rodeado de cactus mutantes con espinas de al menos quince centímetros cada una encerrado en un cubículo de dos por dos. No, no estaba exagerando, en serio era así de desafortunado; era la única persona que conocía que se había perdido en el almacén —lo que no es nada raro, pero la cosa no termina ahí, no cuando se trataba de él— al mismo tiempo que un par de psicópatas decidían que era un buen día para asaltarlo, y esa no fue la peor parte, lo peor fue que él resulto ser el único rehén de ese par de locos, que acabaron golpeándose por sí solos con una lámpara numerada de alguna caja en desuso, quedando de esa forma los dos inconscientes por horas. Pasó al menos cuatro encerrado en la misma habitación que esos idiotas, para después ser acusado como la mente criminal de dicho atraco. Afortunadamente su padre, el sheriff John Stilisnki, no les creyó, porque, obviamente, conocía bien a su hijo y era consciente de la casi nula maldad que existía dentro de su querido hijo. Claro que la satisfacción no le duró mucho, al día siguiente los mismos sujetos robaron su Jeep fuera del mismo y estúpido almacén. Por ese tipo de cosas, en eso momentos, no podía creer que hubiera ganado ese bobo concurso de la radio local. Y es que parecía imposible.

Si de algo estaba seguro en la vida era que él no estaba hecho para ganar. A veces sentía que era como el antagonista de un mal programa para niños, ya saben; el clásico villano de cabello de escoba, nariz enorme y una horrenda risa. Simplemente todo le salía mal, ya lo había aceptado, alguna vez alguien le dijo que cuando no podías contra ello, te les unías. Bien, él lo había hecho, vivía con su eterna mala suerte, y estaba cómodo con ello. Al final sólo eran cosas pequeñas las que lo atormentaban; perder un poco de dinero, derramar leche sobre sus pantalones, tropezar por culpa de las agujetas de sus zapatillas delante de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, romperse uno que otro dedo intentando subir las escaleras con las manos. Al final el daño se reducía a algún dolorcillo físico y uno o dos hematomas asomándose en su piel lechosa.

El joven apretó sus manos sobre cada muslo y rechino débilmente sus dientes, apretando su mandíbula indignado, incluso podía escuchar a esos malditos boletos riéndose de él, gozando de la broma cruel que seguramente eran. Quizás todo fuera obra de Jackson, sabía que no le agradaba demasiado al capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, y tampoco le importaba demasiado, apenas y se miraban por los pasillos, sinceramente dudaba que siquiera supiera su nombre —apodo, a decir verdad, nadie sabía su nombre verdadero y prefería que se quedara así. Así que, dejando de lado la paranoia que sentía en cada hueso de su cuerpo cada vez que ese sujeto lo miraba, bien podría ser una broma suya… quizás porque Stiles hubiera rayado su auto, haya coqueteado con su novia o por la sencilla razón de que era Stiles y respiraba el mismo aire que él. Cualquiera de las opciones sonaba realista. No es como si necesitaran una excusa real para desquitarse con su frágil y rompible cuerpo. ¿Qué ganarían cada vez que magullaban su pobre cuerpo? ¿Debería levantar una queja oficial hacía la empresa que patrocinaba el abuso contra su persona? ¿Sería Jackson el dueño de la compañía? Bien, se estaba desviando del tema una vez más.

Las ideas saltaban dentro de su mente, y ninguna de ellas era mejor que la anterior. Las teorías locas iban y venían dentro de su mente con una desesperante rapidez, lo más frustrante de todo era que no podía conseguir respuestas, ni alguna idea _factible_ que pudiera deshacerse del mal presentimiento que encerraba su estómago en un firme y despiadado puño de inseguridad.

—Seguramente son falsos —mascullo sin apartar sus ojos de los dichosos boletos.

—No, los verifique dos veces. Son completamente reales —respondió alguien más en la habitación.

Stiles bufó incrédulo, y es que su mejor amigo, el buen Scott, no entendía nada sobre cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Porque él jamás tuvo mala suerte, de hecho, al maldito todo le salía bien siempre, cada vez el mundo conspiraba y se sincronizaba con alguna fuerza cósmica para que todo, absolutamente todo, le saliera bien. A veces le odiaba un poquito por eso, y otras se alegraba, ya que su amigo siempre solía compartir sus rachas de buena suerte con él, sin embargo, seguía fastidiándole un poco el que siempre se saliera con la suya mientras él no podía dejar de darse de bruces contra el suelo cada vez que se topaba con una chica linda, o en su defecto, con un lindo chico que posara sus ojos sobre él aunque fuera para verificar que no estuviera a mitad de su camino. Sí, era un chico que se la vivía soñando despierto, y que no sabía diferenciar entre interés e _interés_. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del sistema solar estaba.

No obstante, regresando al tema protagonista de su pequeño y desordenado debate mental; en esos momentos el ganador era él y no su mejor amigo, sencillamente no podía creérselo, sentía que estaba atrapado en un mundo paralelo. Algo así como su propia versión de la Dimensión Desconocida. Pronto dirían en las noticias que el Fin del Mundo estaba cerca y comenzaría justo en Beacon Hills. Era demasiado bueno para ser real, y cuando eso pasaba, sólo significaba que sí, que _es_ demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Sus ojos castaños centellearon un segundo y luego los aparto de los boletos y miro a Scott, el moreno estaba recargado contra la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la cadera ladeada ligeramente a la izquierda.

—Pellízcame.

Scott parpadeó perdiendo la compostura por un momento. Stiles intento no reír por la expresión que tenía ahora mismo en el rostro, logrando siquiera disimular su diversión con una sonrisita burlesca, de esas que se le daban tan bien. Scott carraspeó, regresando a su postura firme y seria, o al menos una menos vergonzosa que la anterior.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con cuidado, alargando la palabra lo más delicado que pudo, como si tuviera miedo de que Stiles pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

—Eso. Pellízcame. Debo estar soñando, así de simple —respondió Stiles con una abrumadora seguridad.

Scott torció su boca confundido, después negó con su cabeza muy despacio, deseando que Stiles entendiera que no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera y que todo eso era real. Empezaba a hartarse un poco de su actitud infantil, ¿por qué no podía aceptar los boletos y ya? No eran la gran cosa, había ganado muchos concursos antes, no entendía porque aquello tendría que sorprender tanto a Stiles. Ahora el premio era para él, ¿qué tan difícil era de comprender?

—Vamos, amigo, estás exagerando —comentó Scott atrayendo una vez más la atención -y sorpresiva molestia- de su mejor amigo.

—Oh Scotty, inocente y a veces tonto Scotty, tú no lo entiendes. Esto huele a tragedia por todos lados, estás hablado de mí, yo nunca gano nada, y cuando digo nunca es nunca. En tercer grado fui el único que no gano ese bobo chocolate porque nunca pude sacar el maldito papelito dorado. Y lo intente al menos treinta veces, ¿lo recuerdas? Saqué todos de la urna y nada. Al final el maldito papelito llego a los pies de... ¿Cómo era su nombre? La rubia que siempre quería morderme, hm, ¡ya recuerdo!, llego a los pies de Erica Reyes.

— ¿Tonto? —respondió Scott confundido. Su expresión asemejaba a la de un cachorrito confundido, Stiles deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Olvidaba que con Scott sencillamente no podía hablarse de dos temas distintos, o lo perdías por completo. Stiles trato de ser paciente y concentrarse lo mejor que podía en ser claro, aunque eso fuera un tanto complicado considerando su hiperactividad. Respiro hondo y dejo de lado todo pensamiento que no fuera la respuesta a la duda que Scott había formulado, se decidió a contestar, aun si no era lo que Scott quisiera oír.

—De todo lo que he dicho, ¿sólo recuerdas eso? ¿En serio, _bro_? —Reclamó Stilinski.

—Yo recuerdo que conseguiste el chocolate al final, no recuerdo lo de Erica —dijo Scott, a decir verdad: ni siquiera recordaba quién era Erica.

—Ella me lo dio.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso, amigo.

Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda de sólo recordar ese día; Erica sí le había dado la golosina después, cuando lo vio decaído y a punto de llorar en un rincón, pero no gratis, claro que no. A cambio le había pedido un beso, y claro que Stiles se negó, tenía cinco años y en esa época aún creía que las niñas tenían piojos o podían volverlo un zombie con sólo tocarlo. No iba a arriesgarse, así que Erica encontró algo mejor, y gracias a ello desde entonces Stiles tenía una cicatriz de una profunda mordida en la costilla izquierda. Las secuelas a veces le causaban pesadillas, y aunque ya hubieran madurado desde esa fecha; todavía sentía la mirada hambrienta de Erica sobre su cuerpo cuando ocasionalmente se topaban por el pasillo de la escuela. Exactamente la misma que había colocado el día del chocolate y la misma que seguía flanqueando las defensas de Stiles, volviéndolo un conejillo asustado atravesado en el camino de un lobo feroz.

Stiles se estremeció, expulsando los pensamientos ajenos a la _situación_ que debía ocupar sus pensamientos en esos momentos. La inquietud lo engulló por un segundo, pero no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas así que lo dejo ir, todo aquel espectáculo del concurso le daba un mal sabor de boca, su subconsciente realmente sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, o tal vez fuera más acertado de su parte asegurar que lo que su intuición quería decirle era que algo muy grande estaba por pasar. Y todo había comenzado por un teléfono equivocado, una pequeña confusión con los últimos dos números, que si bien no se parecían en nada, aparentemente estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

—Aún no puedo creer que me haya confundido con los números de la pizzería y la Radio. Digo, ni siquiera son los mismos dígitos, de hecho, creo que son todo lo opuesto. Y para colmo que me haya sabido esa boba pregunta: ¿de qué color es el sable láser de Darth Vader? Dios, ¡era ridículamente sencilla.

Scott guardo silenció y desvió sus ojos a la ventana pequeña que había detrás del fregadero de la cocina de su amigo. Stiles lo observó y una expresión indignada apareció en su rostro en tiempo récord. Scott se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.

—Voy a verla, lo prometo. Algún día.

—Hm —masculló Stiles recordando la incontable cantidad de veces que Scott se había quedado a dormir en su casa para ver un maratón de Star Wars y se quedaba dormido tan pronto el título de la saga se asomaba en la pantalla—. De cualquier manera, es demasiada coincidencia para sólo un evento y los dos sabemos lo que significa que un suceso este totalmente a favor de algo—dijo Stiles entrecerrando sus ojos castaños, se quedo quieto un rato y después miró intensamente Scott una vez más—. Anda, Scotty, pellízcame.

Scott resopló alzando los brazos al cielo en un ademán de frustración, clamando por un poco de paciencia; si no lograba calmarse podría saltarle encima a Stiles y hacerle cosas muy feas. Aunque en esos momentos creía que Stiles sólo quería provocarlo, su amigo sabía bien sus obvios problemas de ira y lo mucho que le costaba reprimirse cuando llegaban a su límite y su paciencia se veía reducida a cero. Scott respiro hondo y contó hasta veinte despacio, escuchado con irritación la risita de Stiles acariciarle sus oídos.

—No. No lo haré, ganaste, hermano, ¿podemos dejar eso y pensar mejor a quién llevaras? ¿Qué llevarás? ¿Cuánto tiempo será? ¿Cuántas chicas podrás tener? ¿No son esos mejores temas de conversación? —Scott sonrió arrugando la nariz, alzando un poco más sus brazos, haciéndolo parecer mucho más fuerte de lo que era.

—Sólo son dos boletos —comento distraído, yendo hasta la mesa para tomar ambos trozos de papel, pasó sus dedos por cada uno de ellos y prosiguió—: planeaba llevar a mi padre, está muy cansado últimamente, unas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal, de un tiempo acá trabaja demasiado en quién sabe qué caso sobre un choque o algo así —divagó, divertido por la discreta expresión de decepción que paso por el rostro de su mejor amigo—. Pero no quiso ir, así que es mejor que vayas empacando y preparando esos horrendos shorts de piñas de tienes.

El rostro de Scott se iluminó enseguida, dio un par de saltos en su lugar y sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos; Stiles no pudo evitar recordar a los cachorros que había en las tiendas de mascotas y trataban de llamar la atención para que los adoptaras. El mismo proceso: saltar, mostrar las perlas y zarandear el rabo. Stilisnki asintió con alegría y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh sí. Empaca todo, Rose, que nos vamos de crucero todo el verano. Sólo tú y yo.

Stiles disfrutó de la alegría en el rostro de su mejor amigo y luego del apretado abrazo de oso que sus enormes brazos le daban. Stiles rió entre dientes sin aire, sintiendo como era levantado del suelo al menos unos diez centímetros, Scott rió también y pronto la cocina se vio inundada de un coro de alegres y jóvenes carcajadas.

—Bien, grandote, es hora de bajar al pobre Stiles. Recuerda que si me fracturas algo no habrá crucero para ninguno y tendremos que acampar en tu patio trasero como el año pasado —dijo Stiles, siendo bajado de nuevo al suelo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y relajo sus pulmones, Dios, incluso sintió como se retraían y volvían a su lugar correcto—. Hombre, deja ya el ejercicio, vas a matarme un día de estos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuro sin sentirlo realmente Scott, estaba demasiado feliz, rayos, estaba contentísimo—. Va a ser genial, Stiles, y lo mejor de todo es que no habrá supervisión.

—Voy a compartir camarote contigo, así que si llevas a un chico contigo para una movida noche de amor con el Osito McCall, por favor deja al menos un calcetín en la perilla de la puerta, no quiero repetir ese incidente otra vez.

—Te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada —protestó Scott sintiendo como las mejillas le harían de pura vergüenza. No fue su culpa que Stiles entrara justo cuando ese chico intentaba hacer su _movimiento_ con él.

—Estás advertido —sentenció Stiles en un momento de seriedad, que duro bien poco, a los dos segundos ambos estaban riendo una vez más.

Iba a ser un viaje emocionante. Claro que sí.

* * *

**_¿REVIWES? ¿Les gustó? Lamento los errores del principio, pero algo en fanfiction lo modifico y apenas ahora puede repararlo. _**


End file.
